The Good in Someone
by MermaidsandLace
Summary: 'Dom had brought them together, created this family that would never turn their backs on each other. Who in the hell would have thought that he'd be the one to break that.' The team reacts to Dom's betrayal and Letty pleads with them not to give up.


**I can't believe that I'm finally going to see this movie next week. It felt like an eternity from when Vin announced the release date back in November of 2015. I know my emotions will be all over the place during this movie. Michelle's comments on how hard this one is going to be on Letty already has my heart breaking. I wrote this after I saw one of the trailers where Letty is telling everyone not to give up on him. I feel like she has to be the one to keep them together now and lead the fight to get Dom back. Hope you guys enjoy it and I'm going to try and update _Life in Quarter Miles_ again soon!**

 **-Lacey**

The air was thick with tension and uncertainty, an almost unbearable atmosphere. They wanted to approach her, to utter words of comfort and hope, but the truth was that none of them knew what in the living hell to say.

Dominic Toretto, their Alpha, their leader, their brother, her _husband._ The one man that kept them together was now the one tearing them apart. And not one of them could figure out why the most loyal man to ever walk the earth had turned his back on his family. His _wife_.

And though none of them wanted to say it out loud, it was Hobbs who finally uttered the words. "Dominic Toretto just turned on us."

And so, the murmurs of disbelief began, utterances of confusion and shock.

The noise was becoming louder to Letty's ears, the muddled voices nearly deafening until her own voice silenced them. "I don't know why he's doing this, but that wasn't Dom." Her voice cracked as her eyes glistened with tears she didn't dare let fall.

"It sure looked like him." Grumbled Hobbs, flexing his hand and arm with a grunt.

"What are we going to do?" Tej wondered aloud. "We can't go up against Dom."

"We don't have a choice." Roman countered. "He _is_ against us."

The words hit her with a force that nearly knocked the breath out of her.

Dom was against them. Against _her_.

Her head was beginning to pound and their voices sounded far away, the words becoming jumbled. It was too much. It was all too much. The pounding in her head was becoming excruciating and she covered her ears with her hands, but it didn't help. "Stop!" She yelled, standing to her feet and slamming her hands down on the table in front of her. Her breathing was ragged and heavy, her vision blurry with unshed tears. With an agonizing cry of pain, she slid her arms across the table, sending the computer monitors crashing onto the floor.

They all jumped at the sudden outburst of emotion, going completely silent. Their wide, sympathetic eyes were all on her.

Letty was normally the picture of emotional control. The only other time they had seen her like this was when they thought they'd lost Dom back in LA. Now, she was losing him in a completely different way.

"I can't lose him." She finally said through the tears. "I just got him back." Running a hand through her hair, she collapsed back into the chair. "Please," she whispered. "Please don't give up on him. There's a reason he's doing this and we _will_ figure it out. But I can't do it alone." Standing to her feet, she met their eyes. "We are still a family, and Dom, for whatever reason he's doing this, is still your brother. He's still my husband and I am _not_ letting that bitch take him away." She snarled at the mention of Cipher, turning to walk away and allow them to make their own decisions.

They felt betrayed, she knew that because she did too. Dom had brought them together, created this family that would never turn their backs on each other. Who in the hell would have thought that he'd be the one to break that. She couldn't blame any of them if they decided not to be a part of this.

Letty took a deep, shaky breath before retreating into the other room, suddenly unnerved by the silence.

Threading her fingers through her hair, she lowered herself into a chair. Her lips began to tremble, her eyes burning with the tears she still hadn't let escape. But while sitting alone, the silence wrapping around her, she couldn't hold them anymore. Her body shook as she began to quietly sob and she clasped her hands over her mouth to muffle the sound.

She and Dom had had their fair share of challenges in their lives. Trouble seemed to follow them like a dark shadow they never could shed light on. This time that trouble had a name: Cipher.

It was the sound of approaching footsteps that made Letty sit up straight and wipe the tears from her cheeks.

Ramsey stood in the doorway, obviously conflicted on whether or not she should enter. "I'm sorry, I," She quickly tried to apologize.

"No," Letty shook her head and sniffed. "It's fine. You can come in."

Ramsey slowly nodded and stepped into the room, taking a seat across from her. "I can't imagine," Ramsey began. "I mean, we're all shocked, but," She trailed off again, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah," Letty choked out, forcing herself not to break again.

"You know, I still don't much about the two of you. How did you meet Dom?"

Letty laughed quietly as she remembered that night. "At my first street race. I was fifteen and Dom was already a bit of a big shot. He was showing off for me when another guy clipped his back bumper, sent him spinning right into my Cobra. I happened to be leaning against it, so the force knocked me down." Raising her left wrist into Ramsey's view, she pointed to the small, but jagged scar. "I had some glass embedded in my wrist, refused to go to a hospital, so it got infected. Doctors said if I had waited even one more day it might have spread and caused serious damage." Dropping her hand back to her lap, she chuckled again. "I tease him about it all the time. But he says he didn't just win a race that night," She cut herself off with a shaky breath. "He won me too."

Ramsey smiled. "That's when you two got together?"

"Oh no," Letty shook her head. "It took Dom and I a while to relinquish our control. But a few months later, his father was killed during a race. A guy named Kenny Linder clipped his back bumper and sent him into the wall. Dom saw him a few days later and his grief took over. He was arrested and sentenced to two years in Lompoc."

"And you waited for him?"

Letty nodded. "I saw the good in him then, and I still see it now. This is not who he is. We all know that. I just need all of you to believe it."

Standing from her chair, Ramsey went to stand in the doorway of the small room, peeking into the larger one. "I don't think anyone has any doubts." She said, throwing a smile over her shoulder before walking into the other room.

Letty followed her steps into the other room, what she saw causing her to stop in her tracks.

They were all still there. Every single one of them. Roman, Tej, Hobbs, and of course Ramsey. They had all made their decisions. They had been fighting together for too long to give up now. Most of them had been by Dom's side as he fought to bring Letty home. And now, they were going to stand by her side and fight to bring Dom home. They were a family after all.

And she wasn't the only one that saw the good in him.


End file.
